johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Dukey Doo
Johnny Dukey Doo is the second part of 38th episode and the 76th episode over all. Summary There are five ghosts who are haunting an abandoned mansion. Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary and Gil try to discover who the culprit(s) are. Plot Johnny and Dukey are sitting in chairs outside an old abandoned mansion, waiting for it to be demolished. The mayor, and Mr. Black and Mr. White said their last goodbyes to the place. It used to be a place where people hung out. Just before the old mansion was destroyed, two ghosts came and scared the construction workers away. Later, Johnny and Dukey told Susan and Mary about what they saw. They refused to believe it because ghosts don't exist. Just a moment later, they saw the news reporter talking about the same to ghosts. The Test Kids and Dukey go to investigate. Gil tags along with them. They all search the mansion. The two ghosts find them, then three other ghosts do as well. They ran away from the ghosts with a 1970s montage. The kids set a trap, causing the ghosts to trip, and be tied up by the kids in the vineyard. The monsters were Mr. Black, Mr. White, Hugh, Lila, the mayor and Mr. Outlett. The first 5 didn't want the mansion to be torn down, so they dressed up as ghosts to scare the construction workers away; Outlett, however, was trying to scare them away so he could build. Instead of demolishing the building, they refurbish and reopen it. Trivia *There are many parodies of the Scooby Doo Franchise in this episode. **The title, 'Johnny Dukey Doo' is a title reference of Scooby Dooby Doo. **Whenever Johnny says "I've seen this before" there is a laugh track playing. **Johnny said "I've seen this before", because even he noticed the references to Scooby Doo. **When the ghosts were chasing the kids, there was a 1970s montage. They have those in many episodes of Scooby Doo Where are You? ** The ghoul costumes were based on monsters introduced on episodes of Scooby Doo Where are You? ** Mr. Outlet's ghost diver suit is based on The Ghost of Captain Cutler from A Clue For Scooby-Doo ** The Ghost Costume are based on The Phantom Shadows from A Night of Fright is No Delight ** The Mayor's ghoul costume is based on a masked villains. **At the end, when Johnny unmasked Mr. Outlet he said "I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids". That's how many episodes of Scooby Doo end, and that line can be considered the calling card of said cartoon. **Johnny plays the part of Shaggy, Dukey is Scooby, Gil is Fred, Mary is Daphne, and Susan is Velma. **Both are on Cartoon Network on Tuesday now and are both WB. **If you look closely Gil is wearing the same uniform as Fred in Scooby Doo. **The text in the titlecard is the same style as the Scooby-Doo logo. Goofs Gallery johnnydukeydookr.png|Korean Title Card Screenshot 20170120-072648.png Download-0.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book